


Взлёт Икара

by Amnezyna, Dark_Pawn_Inc



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Cyberpunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pawn_Inc/pseuds/Dark_Pawn_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, я бывший военный врач и технофоб.</p><p>Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3» по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взлёт Икара

_Меня зовут Джон Уотсон. Я хирург. Я веду дневник, чтобы не разучиться писать и не разучиться думать. Возможно, мне стоит записывать сюда сюжеты моих кошмаров, чтобы они отпустили меня. Но сон разума, рождающий чудовищ, не так страшен, как бодрствование разума, конструирующее их._

Джон захлопнул старомодную книжку в тканевом переплёте и заткнул ручку за корешок. Неловко вскинул руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы — он упорно носил их на левой, отказывающей руке. Пора было идти на ежедневную часовую прогулку, чтобы хоть как-то привыкнуть к новому поведению своей ноги, приучить мозг к изменившимся сигналам. Боль Джон терпел с равнодушием человека, привыкшего не обращать внимания на мелкие бытовые неудобства. Невозможность контролировать собственное тело — вот что выводило его из себя. И вот что привело его в самое унизительное для военного положение — положение списанного. Винтик государственной машины, треснувший, но по какой-то непонятной причине отложенный на замасленную тряпку, вместо того, чтобы отправиться напрямую в утиль. Как будто металл способен заживлять трещины.

Джон сжал зубы и оперся на трость, пытаясь встать. На этот раз у него получилось сделать это с первого раза, но стона он удержать не смог. Чем быстрее он научится преодолевать себя, тем быстрее… Тем быстрее — что? Джон вытер лоб рукой, словно стирая ненужные мысли, и направился к двери.

Зимний Лондон был непривычно тёплым, Джону даже пришлось расстегнуть куртку. Сколько лет прошло с момента, когда он в последний раз гулял в это время? Четыре года? Пять? Кажется, управление погодой шагнуло за это время далеко вперёд. Раньше умели только вызывать дождь или, наоборот, разгонять тучи.  
Ветер вдруг стал горячим, обжигающим, колючим, ввинчиваясь в глотку вместе с песком. Джон закашлялся от неожиданности. Да, там в управление погодой верилось с трудом. Хотя там с трудом верилось даже в существование Лондона, быстрого и неспешного одновременно, заполненного снующими людьми. Одинаковыми, безликими, выточенными по последнему модному лекалу. Джон вновь почувствовал свою ужасающую, старомодную телесность. Быть хромым в этом городе было ещё неуютнее, чем сидеть в кабинете психотерапевта. По крайней мере, взгляд психотерапевта всегда оставался профессионально сочувствующим. Здесь же, посреди улицы, взгляды окружающих скользили по Джону, как масло по стеклу — быстро скатываясь, но оставляя после себя неприятный грязный след. Джон с вызовом выпрямил спину и поднял руку, подзывая кэб.

Кэб вынырнул из блестящего потока машин и бесшумно притормозил рядом. Дверца открылась, Джон неловко забрался на сиденье. И вздрогнул от раздавшегося над ухом женского голоса:

— Рады приветствовать вас в салоне «Лондон Автоматик Кэбс». Назовите пункт вашего назначения.

— Сент-Джеймс парк.

— Расчётное время прибытия — тринадцать минут сорок секунд, — с той же интонацией сообщил голос. — Будьте любезны, вставьте вашу карту в слот справа от вас. Вы можете подключить ваш коммуникатор или визор к внутренней сети. Благодарим за использование нашего такси. Приятной поездки.

Джон откинулся на сиденье. Всю неделю до этого ему везло — попадались таксисты-люди. В полностью автоматизированном кэбе он оказался впервые и чувствовал себя едва ли не хуже, чем на улице. Электроника. Везде проклятая электроника. Но к этому придётся привыкнуть, если он хочет, чтобы его жизнь стала похожа на настоящую.  
Кэб остановился в нескольких шагах от монумента герцогу Йоркскому. Дверца плавно отъехала в сторону под ставший уже ненавистным Джону доброжелательно-бесстрастный голос: «Мы прибыли в пункт назначения. Благодарим…». Раздражение придало Джону сил, и он едва не выкатился на асфальт, так и не дослушав очередной моток механических благодарностей.

Джон не знал, что подтолкнуло его назвать именно Сент-Джеймс чёртовой жестянке. Медленно ковыляя вдоль ограды, он заметил дежурную машину «скорой помощи» и троих парамедиков. Людей. От вида знакомой формы ему стало чуть легче, и он даже ускорил шаг.

Он купил в автомате стакан кофе, автомат был старого образца, с табло и кнопками, так что он не сопровождал действия Джона дурацкими комментариями, и Джон вытащил картонный стакан, испытывая к нему чуть ли не благодарность. Он прошёл ещё несколько десятков ярдов и присел на скамейку. На толстых переваливающихся уток Джону смотреть не хотелось, слишком очевидные параллели подсовывало сознание. Он глядел, как рассыпается брызгами в неярком свете зимнего солнца струя фонтана, тянул кофе и старался ни о чём не думать.

Мимо прошёл мужчина, чуть старше него, в одежде, которая была в моде лет пятнадцать назад: высоко обрезанный рукав пиджака и рубашки обнажал нарочито механический протез левой руки. Судя по его виду, хозяин получил его ещё до пресловутого «Закона об умышленном членовредительстве», но хищно блестевший хромированными деталями протез просто-таки кричал о приверженности его носителя к андроматонам, «людям-машинам». Джон прекрасно помнил те дни, когда он как раз поступил реджистраром к доктору Джону Фитцпатрику. Тогда правительство включило право на бионическое протезирование в перечень прав каждого гражданина Соединённого Королевства. И каким валом повалили в хирургические отделения молодые люди с отрубленными руками и ногами и даже выколотыми глазами, спешившие заменить как можно больше частей своего тела на механические придатки. Они мнили себя новыми людьми, более сильными, более выносливыми, чем обычные люди, которых они презрительно называли «мясом». Как быстро расставила всё на свои места война, начавшаяся в Ираке, когда неведомый вирус начал выводить из строя все сложные кибербионические детали. Пока учёные искали методы борьбы с повстанцами, война свелась к методам, о которых Джон до этого только читал в учебниках по истории. Переговоры знаками, допотопные рации, ножи и автоматы. И хирургия, которая лишена здесь доброй половины благ, принесённых последним полувеком.

Он встряхнул головой и несколько раз сжал пальцы в кулак. Мужчина уже давно скрылся за поворотом, а перед мысленным взором Джона вновь возникли наполненные страхом, болью и отчаянием глаза девочки, которой он накладывал жгуты на культи обеих отрубленных рук. Кажется, как раз тогда он и решил отправиться в одно из немногих мест, где мог пригодиться хирург, умеющий делать что-то без оглядки на десяток аппаратов и возвращающий людей к жизни, не отбрасывая части их тел в утиль, потому что они немного потеряли в целостности и функциональности.

По дорожке, ведя за собой на антиграве серебристый кубик аккумулятора, шёл мальчик-чарджер. Видимо, Джон смотрел на него слишком долго, потому что мальчик улыбнулся и свернул было к нему. Джон отрицательно покачал головой и показал большим пальцем вдоль дорожки. Улыбка на лице мальчишки погасла, в будний день в парке было слишком мало народу, желающего подзарядить что-нибудь на ходу.  
В небе на фоне облаков медленно таяли буквы рекламы, уступая место небесной синеве. Через почти потерявший очертания апельсин, призывавший пить сок из выращенных заботливыми человеческими руками фруктов, пролетела пара голубей.

— Джон? Джон Уотсон?

Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь отделаться от галлюцинации.

— Джон, это я, Майк Стэмфорд! Мы вместе учились в Бартсе, неужели не помнишь?

— Майк, — безучастно ответил Джон, но вовремя спохватился. — Да, конечно. Майк. Привет, Майк.

Он потянулся за тростью, чтобы подать руку, как положено, но Майк, перехватив взглядом его движение, плюхнулся на скамейку рядом. В руках у него был такой же кофейный стаканчик. Майк моргнул, и Джон увидел, что тот опустил правую руку в карман, в котором угадывались очертания клавиатуры. У Джона засосало под ложечкой.

— Слышал, ты пули ловил где-то заграницей. Так что случилось-то? — сказал Майк через несколько секунд.

— Одну поймал, — пожал плечами Джон и отпил ещё кофе. Странно, неужели в Сети теперь можно найти даже такие данные.

Разговор не клеился. Джон искоса поглядывал на Майка, тот, судя по чуть отрешённому взгляду, просматривал что-то через визор. В том, что это были не обычные очки, Джон уже не сомневался.

— Ты всё ещё в Бартсе? — поинтересовался он, когда пауза в разговоре стала почти неприличной.

— О да. Преподаю. Юные дарования, мы были такими же. Ненавижу их.

Джон даже не улыбнулся. Больше всего ему хотелось схватить Стэмфорда за грудки, сорвать с него визоры и заорать: «Нет! Мы не были такими! Мы были людьми, а не придатками к грёбаным имплантам и кибермашинам!». Но смысла в этом не было, и Джон молчал.

— А как насчёт тебя? Задержишься в городе, пока не приведёшь себя в порядок? — Стэмфорд кивнул на трость Джона.

— Разве я могу позволить себе жить в Лондоне на армейскую пенсию?

— Может, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы снять с кем-нибудь квартиру? — лицо Стэмфорда буквально излучало участие.

— Кто захочет снимать со мной квартиру? — Джон не договорил.

Добродушный смех Стэмфорда вдруг смолк.  
— Ты уже второй, кто говорит мне это сегодня.

— Кто же первый? — вопрос вырвался у Джона даже раньше, чем он успел как следует его сформулировать.

***

Родные стены Бартса почти не изменились за годы, что Джон провёл вдали от них. Но на этом сходство и заканчивалось. Внутри прибавилось замков и убавилось людей, хотя, возможно, насчёт людей Джон ошибался. Сейчас их было много везде. Они с Майком поднялись на второй этаж, Джон против воли крутил головой, восстанавливая в памяти коридоры, в которых провёл без малого семь лет жизни. Они шли в лабораторию.  
Когда Джон учился, лаборатория была заставлена приборами всех мастей и калибров, так, что часто невозможно было определить, сколько человек одновременно находится в комнате. Сейчас лаборатория выглядела пустой и осиротевшей — только несколько многоуровневых анализаторов по стенам, а на столе… Пробирки? Микроскоп? Джон удивлённо моргнул.

Молодой человек с копной тёмных волос мельком взглянул на Джона и вернулся к предметному стеклу в своих руках.

— Это мой старый друг, Джон Уотсон.

— Афганистан или Ирак?

— Что?

На молодом человеке не было визоров, хотя подозрительно светлые глаза наводили на мысль о более тонких технологиях.

— Афганистан, — раздражённо ответил Джон.

— Как вы относитесь к скрипке?

— К чему, простите?

— Я играю, когда думаю. Вас это устраивает? Потенциальные соседи по квартире должны получше узнать друг друга.

Джон бросил взгляд на Майка.

— Ты ему написал обо мне?

— Ни слова, — Майк снова улыбнулся.

— Я сам сказал. Утром я обмолвился о соседе, и вот после ланча он является ко мне со старым другом, который вышел на пенсию после военной службы в Афганистане. И не смотрите так мне в глаза, они не кибербионические.

Джон пригляделся и увидел на радужке своего собеседника коричневые точки. Да, вряд ли кто-нибудь пожелал бы поставить себе такие.

— Тогда я не понимаю…

— Я присмотрел отличное местечко в центре. Встретимся там завтра в семь, если вам удобно. А пока извините, у меня дела.

— Стоп. Мы только встретились и уже идём смотреть квартиру? Но мы ничего не знаем друг о друге. Я не знаю даже вашего имени.

— Ну почему же. Я знаю, что вы — военный хирург, недавно были ранены, у вас стоит бионический протез в ноге и заменён плечевой сустав. Вы — классический хирург, а две страны, где сейчас идут бои с участием солдат, которым может пригодиться классический хирург — это Афганистан и Ирак. К тому же, вы уникальны в своём роде — классик, обращающийся с бионикой. Это интересно.

— Но как вы догадались?..

— Микроожоги на ваших руках. Они остаются, если соприкасаться с бионическими деталями во время операции, не используя чиповую связь. Вы позволите ваш коммуникатор?

— Откуда вы знаете, что у меня есть коммуникатор?

— Классический хирург, в котором не стоит ни единой бионической части, кроме двух вставленных по контракту протезов, с которыми он до сих пор не научился работать, вживит себе коммуникационный чип? Не смешите меня. Дайте коммуникатор.  
Джон машинально протянул коммуникатор. Его собеседник производил впечатление абсолютно современного британца: худой, быстрый, стремительно проговаривающий слова. Если бы Джону вдруг понадобилось представить себе персонификацию Лондона, то она была бы именно такой — высокой, стройной, порывистой. Со светлыми глазами цвета тумана, который, к счастью, пока не разучились разгонять окончательно.

Тем временем молодой человек вернул ему коммуникатор назад.

— Моё имя — Шерлок Холмс. Адрес — 221-бис, Бейкер-стрит. Пока!

Дверь лаборатории захлопнулась за его потенциальным соседом, а Джон остался с коммуникатором в руке, пытаясь понять, почему Шерлок Холмс вызвал у него такое странное ощущение.

***

К дверям дома 221-бис они подошли практически одновременно.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс.

— О, просто Шерлок.

— Боюсь, здесь будет дороговато.

— Ничего подобного. Миссис Хадсон, владелица дома, делает мне большую скидку. Услуга за услугу. Некоторое время назад её мужа во Флориде должны были казнить. Я смог вмешаться.

— Вы спасли его?

— Напротив. Подтвердил его виновность.

Прежде, чем Джон успел нарисовать себе современную Гертруду, дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась миловидная пожилая женщина, мигом повисшая у Шерлока на шее.

***

— Вам нравится, доктор Уотсон? — поинтересовалась возникшая будто ниоткуда миссис Хадсон.

— Здесь очень мило.

— Если вам вдруг нужна спальня с двумя зарядками…

— Мне не нужна зарядка, миссис Хадсон.

— О, — женщина чуть смутилась. — Ну что вы, это совершенно нормально.

Шерлок метался по комнате, перекладывая вещи с места на место.

— Череп? — взгляд Джона задержался на отполированной до блеска поверхности.

— Мой друг.

Джон прищурился. Передатчик? Может, накопитель информации? Оригинальное зарядное устройство?

— Джон, это всего лишь череп, — Шерлок улыбался чуть снисходительно. — Обычная человеческая кость.

— Знаете, я вчера поискал в Сети информацию о вас.

— Вы преодолели свою нелюбовь к технике ради меня? — Шерлок повернулся к Джону, взгляд его стал заинтересованным.

— Как… Чёрт, это уже входит в привычку. Вы действительно можете определить водителя по его пальцам? Не анализируя это никаким образом?

— Ни в моём мозгу, ни в моих глазах, ни в моих пальцах нет ничего встроенного. Я оперирую исключительно силой моего интеллекта. И опережаю в этом тех, кто перестроил себя под нужды современного мира. За это меня и ценят, Джон. Я — лучший.

Джон усмехнулся. Губы Шерлока саркастически изогнулись.

— Ваш брат злоупотребляет алкоголем или наркотиками, недавно развёлся с женой, он — единственный ваш близкий родственник, но всё же вы с ним довольно далеки друг от друга. Он не одобряет вашу службу в войсках, но чувствует вину перед вами.

Джон вскочил.

— Это переходит всякие границы.

— Ваш коммуникатор, Джон. Эти выводы я сделал ещё вчера, просто не счёл нужным делиться ими с вами.

— Я вам не верю!

— Хорошо, — Шерлок оперся о стол. — Коммуникатором пользуется человек, у которого не встроен чип. Чипы не встраивают людям с изменениями физиологии, чаще всего — алкоголикам и наркоманам, что подтверждают царапины на зарядке — следствие нескорректированного нарушения координации движений. Коммуникатор последней модели — значит, он любит технические новинки, чего не скажешь о вас, явном технофобе, да, по вам это заметно, и я удивляюсь, что ваш психотерапевт до сих пор не обратил на это внимания, это очевидно. Значит, вы с братом конфликтовали на этой почве. Наконец, на корпусе гравировка — «Гарри с любовью», её могла сделать только жена или любовница, скорее жена. Вещь памятная, но её отдали вам — следовательно, они разошлись, и он пытался избавиться от предметов, напоминающих о семейной жизни. Вы не живёте с братом, хотя он сейчас один и был бы рад компании, то есть ваш конфликт не исчерпывается отношением к технике. Он чувствует по этому поводу вину, поэтому он отдал вам средство связи с ним. Как видите, всё предельно просто.

— Потрясающе, — пробормотал Джон, опускаясь в кресло.

— Способна ли сеть на такой анализ? — Шерлок насмешливо прищурился, и Джон понял, что невольно поддаётся обаянию этого человека, хотя, казалось бы, обаятельным его назвать было очень сложно. Наверное, из-за этого обаяния он и решил не поправлять догадку своего нового соседа и не уточнять, что он ошибся с полом ближайшего родственника Джона.

На лестнице послышались шаги, и в дверях появился немолодой человек – полуседой, в немодном тёмном плаще. Шерлок развернулся к нему.

— Где?

— Брикстон, Лористон Гарденс.

— Отлично. Что на этот раз?

— Формально — самоубийство, но у нас есть основания считать это убийством.

— Не в полицейской машине. Я скоро буду.

Мужчина исчез, а Шерлок сощурился, глядя на Джона.

— Вы хирург-классик. Военный хирург-классик. Видели раны. Множество ран.

— О да.

— Бывали в переделках.

— Разумеется. Даже слишком часто.

— Не желаете поучаствовать ещё в одной?

— Господи, да!

***

Шерлок наклонился над распростёртой на полу фигурой. Обычный человек, среднего роста, насколько мог судить Джон, руки вытянуты вперёд, а рядом с левой ладонью стоит маленькая шахматная фигурка. Белая ладья. И глубокие прорези в мраморе пола, складывающиеся в надпись Raxe.

— Рэйкс. Теперь мы знаем, как зовут нашего убийцу, — раздалось из-за спины Шерлока.

— Андерсон, то, что тебе вшит казённый анализатор, не означает, что с ним тебе вмонтировали умение использовать его по назначению, — Шерлок захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом у полицейского эксперта. — Пустая трата средств, Лестрейд, пока Ярд будет вкладывать деньги в то, чтобы совершенствовать таких бездарей.

— Шерлок, прости, что отвлекаю…

— Послание оставил убийца, это очевидно. Ногтями жертва этого сделать не могла. Кругом нет ни единого предмета, которым она могла процарапать хоть что-то на мраморе, да ещё оставить следы такой глубины. Какой силой должен был обладать этот человек?

— Это всё?

— Убитый — натурал…

— Шерлок, как ты можешь это утверждать?

— Посмотрите на его уши. Такие следы остаются от наушников. Кто в наше время носит наушники? Значит, у него нет чипа. Возможно, есть бионика во внутренних органах, но в остальном он явно натурал. Я даже могу не заглядывать ему в карманы, визора там не будет, — Шерлок почти ласкающими движениями прошёлся по одежде покойника, по рукам, осторожно отвернул воротник. — Биржевой консультант в крупной фирме, но сюда приехал на несколько дней не по работе из Ливерпуля. Не к любовнице и не для развлечений.

В этот момент он оторвался от своего коммуникатора, в который сосредоточенно смотрел на протяжении всего монолога, хлопнул себя по лбу, упал на колени рядом с надписью и почти коснулся носом пола.

— Господи, я идиот. Наш покойный — шахматист. Так же, как и убийца, оставивший нам это послание, но не успевший дописать его до конца. Это не «Рэйкс», как утверждает Андерсон. Ваши программы всё-таки удивительно топорно работают. Это «Ra1 x e» — ладья ставит мат этим ходом.

Шерлок обернулся к Джону.

— Доктор Уотсон, ваше мнение?

— Но зачем?

— Мне нужно ваше экспертное мнение. Как давно, по-вашему, он умер?

Джон наклонился над телом.

— Судя по температуре, он мёртв не более четырёх часов. И это всё, что я могу сказать. Пожалуй, ещё то, что у него был авитаминоз и проблемы с печенью. Хотя погодите. Могу ошибаться, но я бы сказал, что имело место воздействие электрическим током.

Шерлок ещё раз опустился рядом с телом, схватил его за ладонь правой рукой, а левой достал из кармана — Джон едва не поперхнулся — лупу. Не электронный прибор, а самую настоящую стеклянную лупу. В последний раз Джон видел, чтобы люди пользовались такими лупами, лет тридцать назад, когда они с друзьями играли в пиратов. Шерлок был до странного привязан к старине.

— След входа. Лестрейд, он погиб от удара током.

— Но шокеры запрещены в городах, — удивлённо сказал Джон.

— Ими вооружены полицейские отряды, — медленно ответил Лестрейд, — категории Т. С правом на уничтожение.

— Шокеры-импланты, — машинально добавил Джон.

Лестрейд помрачнел.

— Я проверю.

— Нет нужды, — Шерлок поднялся с колен. — Убийца — военный, причём состоящий на службе, а не отставник. Я бы сказал, что это дезертир, но меня смущает его рост.

— Шерлок, ради всех святых…

— Следы на входе не могла оставить ни одна из известных мне моделей портативного шокера, бионические начали вживлять около года назад, и эта технология пока не вышла за пределы военных разработок. Убийца написал послание на мраморе, что указывает на искусственное усиление мышечной силы. Следы на полу — если вы приглядитесь, принадлежат человеку, едва превышающему в росте пять футов семь-восемь дюймов. Это на четыре дюйма ниже стандарта. И, наконец, вы не знаете, кто здесь был. Это значит, что он каким-то образом заблокировал свой чип, что указывает нам на дезертира.

— Мы ищем солдата-дезертира? — уточнил Лестрейд.

— Очень умного солдата-дезертира, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Который ценит шахматы. Очень, очень интересно. Я должен подумать, инспектор.

Голова у Джона шла кругом. Дезертир-киборг, зачем-то записывающий около тела шахматные ходы. Это напоминало дешёвый фантастический триллер, но проблема Джона была в том, что он слишком хорошо ощущал реальность происходящего. Он покрепче перехватил трость и последовал за Шерлоком.

***

Утром Джон отправился в ванную, не спросив у Шерлока, не собирается ли он ею воспользоваться. В ванной всё было словно специально подобрано для того, чтобы Джон почувствовал себя уютно. Дома. Примерив это слово к молочного цвета кафельной плитке и стилизованным латунным ручкам, открывающим воду, Джон понял, что оно вполне ко всему подходит. Он с наслаждением выкрутил оба крана, едва не ошпарившись. Мало кто осознаёт, какое это счастье, иметь возможность обвариться горячей водой и заморозить себя ледяной, а не стоять под потоком с «оптимально рассчитанной температурой». Самому выбирать, полагаясь только на собственные руки — он уже почти забыл, каково это, после полутора месяцев в маленькой меблированной комнатке с автоматизированным обслуживанием. Пробыв несколько минут под душем, он всё-таки услышал сигнал, оповещающий о том, что норма воды, предназначенная для одного человека, почти на исходе, но такая мелочь не смогла испортить приподнятого настроения. Он наскоро вытерся полотенцем и вышел из ванной.

И был вынужден схватиться за стену. Знакомый, слишком знакомый и нездешний, не вписывающийся сюда запах почти физически сбил его с ног. Джон бросился в гостиную.  
Шерлок лежал на диване и…

— Шерлок, это же… — Джон вдохнул ещё раз и закашлялся.

— Джон, я не поверю, что ты собираешься читать мне нотации.

— Но ведь это запрещено!

— Тебя настолько волнуют запреты? — Шерлок затянулся и выпустил в потолок струю табачного дыма. — Никотин стимулирует мой мыслительный процесс. А атрибутика, сопровождающая курение, помогает мне сосредоточиться. Механические действия, знаешь ли.

Джон опустился в кресло. Курение было официально запрещено ещё до его отъезда, как потенциальная угроза для людей, высоко чувствительных к запахам, желающим были предоставлены терапевтически малые дозы никотина в электронных сигаретах. Но вот табак был приравнен к наркотикам. Его сосед — наркоман, причём гордящийся этим. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с почти священным ужасом. А тот продолжал рассуждать.

— У тебя нет реакции на никотин, иначе ты не смог бы служить в Афганистане, я знаю, что там с этим проще. Насчёт остального не волнуйся, миссис Хадсон не станет свидетельствовать против меня. Уничтожить следы дыма — мелкая техническая задачка, я давно её решил, — Шерлок смерил Джона внимательным взглядом. — Ты хочешь о чём-то спросить? Я всё равно отвлёкся, так что готов ответить на любой вопрос.

— Зачем это тебе? — спросил Джон неожиданно для себя самого. Потому что больше всего его сейчас волновал другой вопрос — «Кто ты такой, Шерлок Холмс?».

— Ты об этом, — Шерлок взмахнул в воздухе недокуренной сигаретой и снова затянулся, — или о чём-то другом?

— И об этом. И о другом. Тебя вызывает к телу полиция, у тебя в кармане лупа, ты выдаёшь заключения так, как будто оснащён всеми изобретёнными анализаторами, но утверждаешь, что в тебе не стоит ни одного, — Джон выпалил это одним духом. — Зачем? И почему?

Шерлок затушил сигарету, небрежным движением захлопнул крышку утилизатора, служившего ему пепельницей, и резко сел.

— Мозг, Джон. Человеческий мозг — идеальный инструмент, если уметь им пользоваться. Это самый совершенный инструмент в мире. Анализаторы, чипы, визоры — эрзацы, забирающие у человека единственное по-настоящему стоящее дело в жизни — думать и делать выводы.

— Но ведь ты тоже не можешь обойтись без помощи приборов.

— Моментальные результаты, Джон, это шоры. Информация, которую выбрасывает на визор по первому запросу, действие, которое производит чип ещё до того, как ты отдашь ему приказ — для этого не надо подключать ресурсы мозга. Человечество безоговорочно верит тому, что подсовывают ему машины. Оно забывает о том, что машины — творение человеческого интеллекта, и как бы мы их ни совершенствовали, гибкости мышления их обучить невозможно. Они не могут выйти из плоскости проблемы. Они не могут определить род занятий человека по состоянию его одежды. Не могут связать манеру человека браться за коммуникатор и его пристрастия. Это может сделать только тот, кто умеет думать. Я — умею. Поэтому полиция, разучившаяся это делать, приходит ко мне, когда их приборы выдают данные, которые они не в состоянии проанализировать.

— А как полиция относится к твоему, — Джон запнулся, подбирая слово, — увлечению стариной?

— Лестрейд делает вид, что не замечает. Иногда, правда, устраивает у меня обыски, но сделать всё равно ничего не может. Я им слишком нужен, — Шерлок широко улыбнулся. — Дай мне коммуникатор.

Джон машинально потянулся за аппаратом, но резко остановился.

— У тебя своего нет?

— Есть, но он в кармане пальто. Ладно, дай мне мой коммуникатор.

Джон открыл было рот, но прикусил губу, дотянулся до пальто Шерлока и запустил в него блеснувшим металлом прямоугольником. Шерлок поймал его правой рукой, тут же начав что-то набирать, левой сунул в рот невесть откуда взявшуюся сигарету, откинулся на подушки и, как показалось Джону, полностью отключился от окружающей реальности.

Манеру Шерлока включаться и выключаться Джон уже усвоил. Это было удивительно: Шерлок походил одновременно на андроида, фокусирующегося на проблеме и отключающего эмоции, и был живым настолько, насколько может быть живым человек в современном мире. Парадокс, сходящийся вокруг него, сбивал с толку, а в его центре, как в оке бури, находился Шерлок. Плюющий на людей человек до мозга костей. Презирающий машины идеально механический мозг. Шерлок завораживал, как обманывающая зрение картинка: если знать, как смотреть, то видишь, что она статична, но стоит отвлечься — и ты попадаешь под гипнотическое действие мнимо вращающихся кругов.

Джон вдруг вспомнил, что ничего не ел с самого утра. Он добрался до холодильника и распахнул его. На него смотрела человеческая голова. Джон спокойно закрыл дверцу и проверил ещё раз. Голова никуда не делась, хотя выяснилось, что открытые глаза Джону всё-таки померещились. Джон захлопнул холодильник и крикнул:

— Шерлок!

Ответа не последовало, и он вернулся в гостиную. Шерлок лежал на диване в той же позе, в которой он застал его полчаса назад, с той лишь разницей, что ладони были сложены под подбородком в молитвенном жесте, а глаза — закрыты.

— Шерлок, — позвал Джон ещё раз, понимая безнадёжность своих попыток. Шерлок был в подобии медитативного транса, которое было Джону знакомо: два парня из его отряда были буддистами. Этим они объясняли своё неприятие вмешательства в работу человеческого тела. А на вопрос, как соответствует их убеждениям пребывание на войне, они обычно переглядывались и отвечали какой-то фразой, не то на санскрите, не то на каком-то другом, столь же понятном окружающим языке. В переводе, говорили они, это означает «поддержание равновесия». Джону это было близко и понятно.

Что-то подсказывало Джону, что интересоваться концептом равновесия у Шерлока было бы бессмысленно, равно как и уточнять, почему единственным условно пригодным для еды предметом в холодильнике является человеческая голова. Пожалуй, сейчас был один из немногих моментов, когда Джон пожалел о старомодности холодильника: агрегат в доме Гарри заказывал продукты самостоятельно, так что даже у несовместимой с понятием «ведение хозяйства» сестры еда не переводилась. Так что Джон молча надел куртку, проверил наличие кошелька и коммуникатора, подхватил трость и вышел из дома.  
Когда он дошёл до угла, ему вдруг пришло в голову, что он не знает местонахождения ближайшего супермаркета. На новой квартире он провёл в общей сложности около трёх часов, остальное время он метался вместе с Шерлоком по месту преступления. Времени погулять по окрестностям у него не было, так что он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, в какую сторону ему надо идти.

Джон огляделся. Было около семи вечера, так что можно было попробовать спросить у кого-нибудь из возвращающихся с работы прохожих. Он увидел идущую навстречу девушку лет двадцати — а может, и больше, кто его сейчас разберёт — в коротком серебристом плаще.

Джон окликнул её, но девушка даже не оглянулась, словно Джон был пустым местом. Джон подумал, что она наверняка слушала музыку, а может, чей-нибудь монолог по чиповому коммуникатору. Правая нога вдруг заныла особенно противно. Джон вдруг вспомнил, что может посмотреть наличие поблизости супермаркета по карте в собственном коммуникаторе, так что он отступил к ограде ближайшего дома, оперся о неё, повесил трость на сгиб локтя и принялся за работу. Аппаратик недовольно пискнул, демонстрируя низкий уровень заряда, и Джон чертыхнулся. Однако ему всё-таки хватило ресурсов, чтобы проложить маршрут к круглосуточному магазину. Джон выключил коммуникатор и с преувеличенной бодростью захромал к перекрёстку.

Около него притормозило такси, дверца отъехала в сторону. Джон махнул рукой, мол, проезжайте, но такси с всё так же открытой дверью медленно заскользило рядом.

— Проклятая железка, — вполголоса выругался Джон, — я же сказал, что не нуждаюсь в твоих услугах.  
И тут Джон схватился за карман, потому что в нём вибрировал выключенный — как он помнил — коммуникатор. Он вытащил аппарат. На экранчике горели красные буквы «Экстренный вызов». Джон поднёс коммуникатор к уху.

— Доктор Уотсон, будьте любезны, сядьте в автомобиль. Нам нужно поговорить, много времени это не займёт, — голос был человеческим, но Джон не поручился бы за то, что он не был изменён, уж слишком ровными были интонации.

— Кто вы?

— Просто сядьте в машину, доктор Уотсон. Это касается Шерлока Холмса, — тон голоса не изменился ни на йоту.

— Какого чёрта?

— Поверьте, вам не причинят вреда. Садитесь, доктор Уотсон. Это в ваших интересах.  
Джон разъярённо нажал клавишу отбоя, забыв, что аппарат и так выключен. Из автомобиля, стоявшего с открытой дверью, вдруг выглянуло миловидное женское лицо.

— Добрый день, доктор Уотсон, садитесь.

Девушка была симпатичная, хотя Джон в последнее время почти в каждой симпатичной девушке подозревал результат работы современной пластической и бионической хирургии. Джон посмотрел на коммуникатор ещё раз, против воли оглянулся на домашнее окно, попутно удивившись тому, что уже зовёт квартиру на втором этаже здания по Бейкер-стрит «домом», и сел в машину. Девушка вежливо улыбнулась ему ещё раз.

— Я Джон, — произнёс он, подавая ей руку для пожатия.  
— Антея, — ответила девушка с улыбкой, аккуратно вкладывая ладонь в руку Джона.

— Красивое имя, — заметил Джон.

— Спасибо, — девушка вновь посмотрела перед собой, и её пальцы забегали по планшету, лежащему на коленях.

«Бионичка», — с горечью подумал Джон. — «Даже без очков».

Он взглянул в окно, но с удивлением заметил совсем не городской пейзаж.

— Извините за меры предосторожности, — сказала Антея, — это проекция вашего родного Кейтерема. Надеюсь, вам приятно.

— Что вы ещё обо мне знаете? — зло спросил Джон и осёкся. Они, кем бы они ни были, могут знать о нём практически всё, включая предпочтения в еде, а может, и в сексе тоже. Он никогда не строил иллюзий по поводу недосягаемости баз данных солдат армии Её Королевского Величества.

Автомобиль мягко остановился, проекция на окне потускнела, и стекло сделалось прозрачным. Прежде, чем двери открылись, Джон успел увидеть, что он находится в помещении не то завода, не то склада.

— Мы прибыли, — сообщила Антея, неприятно напомнив Джону обезличенное «Мы прибыли в пункт назначения».

Джон покрепче взялся за трость и вышел из машины. И в этот момент полутьму ангара прорезали два ослепительно ярких луча света, ударивших Джону в лицо. В перекрестье лучей чуть привыкшие к освещению глаза различили высокую тёмную фигуру, небрежно опирающуюся то ли на трость, то ли на зонт. Лёгкость, с которой фигура взмахнула своей опорой и направилась к Джону, показалась ему едва ли не оскорблением. Он подчёркнуто тяжело сделал несколько шагов и остановился неподалёку от машины. Фигура тоже остановилась.

— Я могу подойти поближе, доктор Уотсон, если вам тяжело. Или, быть может, вам подать стул? Я вижу, вы с вашими имплантами так и не нашли общий язык.

— За справкой о состоянии моего здоровья обратитесь к моему лечащему врачу, — в голосе Джона зазвучал металл.

— О, простите, доктор Уотсон, если моя реплика прозвучала оскорбительно. Я лишь хотел поговорить с вами о Шерлоке Холмсе, который вот уже около суток числится вашим соседом по квартире.

— Предпочитаю не вести дел с анонимами.

— Справедливо. Но поверьте, доктор Уотсон, мне пока придётся сохранить инкогнито. Однако меня очень интересуют дела Шерлока Холмса. Скажем так — я очень беспокоюсь о нём.

— Тогда что мешает вам представиться?

— Его отношение ко мне.

— Что мешает мне послать вас подальше?

— Ваше отношение к нему.

Джон прикрыл глаза и сосчитал до пяти. Когда он открыл их вновь, человек уже подошёл к нему практически вплотную, заслонив собой свет прожекторов.

— Моё отношение к Шерлоку Холмсу — не ваше дело.

— Вот тут вы ошибаетесь, доктор Уотсон. Впрочем, не хочу, чтобы у вас создалось впечатление, будто я вас запугиваю.

— Вы не выглядите угрожающе.

Мужчина рассмеялся, смех у него оказался сухой и неприятный, и взмахнул зонтом. Джон смерил взглядом странный аксессуар, явно имитирующий предмет столетней давности. А может, и впрямь старинный, кто его разберёт.

— Ответ истинного солдата. Так вы собираетесь продолжать ваше, назовём это «сотрудничество», с Шерлоком Холмсом?

— Я повторяюсь, но это всё ещё не ваше дело.

— Знаете, жизнь в центре Лондона, — мужчина вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленькую книжечку, — особенно — в доме на Бейкер-стрит, с его в высшей степени устаревшими коммуникациями, может быть достаточно дорогой.

Приглядевшись к предмету в руках незнакомца, Джон испытал ощущение дежа-вю. Тот держал в руках _бумажную_ записную книжку. Или это была отлично стилизованная копия, Джон видел такие пару раз.

— Я мог бы предложить вам, — продолжал мужчина, — некоторую сумму, которая покроет часть ваших расходов, включая расходы на сеансы терапии, за информацию о Шерлоке Холмсе.

Джон резко выпрямился.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я беспокоюсь о нём. Постоянно.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны.

— Видите ли, доктор Уотсон, я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы не распространялись о нашем маленьком соглашении.

— Мы не заключали соглашения. И не заключим.

— Но я даже не назвал вам сумму.

— Это ни к чему. Я не собираюсь шпионить на вас. И вы прекрасно можете справиться без меня, — Джон почти повернулся к нему спиной.

— Так мало знакомы, и уже такая верность, — ещё один сухой смешок. — Шерлоку Холмсу повезло, что изо всех людей вы выбрали именно его, чтобы довериться. Технофобу чрезвычайно тяжело сейчас в городе, не так ли?

— Мы закончили? — бросил Джон.

— О, это вопрос не ко мне, — губы мужчины сжались в тонкую линию, и углы рта чуть приподнялись в усмешке.

Джон развернулся и захромал прочь от этого человека, прожекторов и становящегося похожим на дурной сон разговора.

— Нет, вы всё-таки останетесь рядом с ним, ваша рука слишком явственно это демонстрирует.

Джону пришлось ещё раз сосчитать до пяти, обернулся он только после этого.

— Какого чёрта?

— Вытяните руку.

Джон не пошевелился, и человек приподнял брови и взглянул на него, как показалось Джону, с насмешкой, но неожиданно добродушной. И Джон вытянул вперёд левую руку.

— Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно, — пробормотал мужчина. — Видите, доктор Уотсон, вы подали мне руку совершенно спокойно. И готов спорить, что вы не почувствовали при этом боли. Перестаньте ходить к вашему терапевту, она до сих пор считает, что у ваших имплантов внутренний конфликт, связанный с воспоминаниями о войне. Вы хорошо прячете ваш недуг, доктор.

— Кто вы, чёрт побери, такой?

— Вам просто стоит принять машину в себе — как прививку для того, чтобы противостоять машинам вовне. Война вновь вокруг вас, доктор, поэтому вам некогда обращать внимание на войну внутри вас. С Шерлоком недостатка в военных действиях не будет, — он чуть наклонился к Джону. — Добро пожаловать, доктор Уотсон.

Мужчина, всё так же легко помахивая нелепым зонтом, пошёл прочь от Джона.

— Не ошибитесь в выборе стороны, доктор, — донеслось до него.

***

Серебристый безликий автомобиль оставил Джона около дома с зелёной дверью. Он даже не успел занести ногу над ступенькой, когда прямо на него выскочил Шерлок.

— Какой идиот в наше время не заряжает коммуникатор? — рявкнул он, залезая к Джону в карман, вытаскивая аппарат и с удивительной сноровкой, почти не глядя, заменяя батарею. — Я послал несколько сообщений. Поехали!

Доктор автоматически поймал брошенный ему коммуникатор и поспешил за Шерлоком, уже остановившим такси. Только сев в машину, Джон понял, что не спросил, куда они направляются.

— Боро Роуд, библиотека, — громко сказал Шерлок, которого, кажется, совершенно не волновало, сидит ли за рулём живой человек, или же его функции выполняет процессор.

— Шерлок… — осторожно начал Джон, судорожно думая, с чего начать, но начинать не пришлось.

— Ещё одно убийство, Джон, и снова шахматная фигура. Но на этот раз он стал гораздо наглее. Подумать только — центр города, библиотека. На вычисление по камерам наблюдения, даже если сопоставить их данные, уйдёт минимум полдня, за это время он успеет скрыться. Если он вообще позволил камерам себя засечь, в чём я очень сомневаюсь. О, он умён. Он чрезвычайно умён, этот солдат.

— Шерлок, ты… ты им восхищаешься? — Джон смотрел на детектива, не понимая, как ему реагировать. Шерлок говорил об убийце и убийстве так, как будто его это абсолютно не трогало. Как будто он решал шахматную задачу. Как будто он и сам не был человеком. Джону вдруг стало зябко.

— До восхищения пока далеко. Но он интересен. И у него есть стиль. Этого достаточно, чтобы дать хоть какую-то пищу для размышлений, — Шерлок повернул голову к Джону и улыбнулся. — Ты даже не представляешь себе, что такое скука.

Джон посмотрел в сияющие азартом глаза Шерлока — и кивнул, закусив губу. Шерлоку было бесполезно рассказывать о том, каково это — валяться в боксе, опутанному проводами, зная собственные диагнозы. Постоянно ощущать, как движется в плече ненавистное железо. Чувствовать жар и холод кожей ноги, зная, что там нет больше ни единой живой клетки, только набор металлических проводов, кремниевых плат и пластика, которые ему отныне придётся считать частью своего тела. Не иметь возможности оторвать это от себя. Понимать, что жизнь теперь наполовину зависит от механизма. И неслышно выть от бессилия, потому что выдать себя — значит потерять смысл жизни, лишиться возможности быть там, где он нужен. Где он среди своих.

Джон был уверен, что Шерлоку незнакомо понятие «тоска».

На место преступления, обнесённое по старинке полосатой лентой, Шерлока пропустили, не задавая лишних вопросов. Джон следовал за ним, не отставая, хотя это было сложно — детектив нёсся вперёд так, словно по его следу гнался десяток огнемётных дроидов-«жуков». Мотнув головой, Джон отогнал непрошеное сравнение.

— Псих прибыл. Повторяю, псих прибыл, — темнокожая миловидная женщина отняла руку от уха.

— А у вас с Андерсоном по-прежнему всё хорошо, он, кажется, даже выучил ещё одну позу, рад за тебя, — улыбке Шерлока в этот момент мог бы позавидовать череп из их гостиной.

Ненавидящий взгляд, брошенный девушкой, успел попасть только в спину Шерлока, потому что тот уже взбегал по каменным ступеням крохотного старинного особнячка. Джон задержался было, чтобы поглядеть на лепнину над входом, но вовремя сообразил, что без Шерлока его дальше не пропустят, поэтому вошёл в открытые двери библиотеки.  
Лицо полицейского инспектора выглядело встревоженным и осунувшимся, особенно это было заметно на контрасте с горящими азартом глазами Шерлока.

— Джон! — нетерпеливый окрик заставил доктора ускорить шаг.

— Идёмте, — махнул рукой инспектор.

Как же его зовут — Лестрад, что ли? — у Джона была профессиональная память на лица, но вот с именами у него всегда было гораздо хуже. Долго размышлять над этим ему не пришлось, потому что на второй этаж он поднялся неожиданно для себя — то есть быстро. Он даже не успел осмыслить этот факт, потому что из дальней двери уже послышалась скороговорка Шерлока.

— Спасибо, что без Андерсона, хотя тут уже и затаптывать нечего. Убит сильнейшим электрическим разрядом. Схема та же, только в этот раз его не спугнули, и он успел дописать до конца. Данные с камер ничего не дали, личность убитого вам будет просто установить, если сверите его биометрию со списком участников ежегодного шахматного турнира. Он тоже натурал, так что придётся немножко поработать, пока будете искать совпадения, с электроники не считаете.

— Блестяще, — вполголоса сказал Джон, изучая представившуюся ему картину.

Она и впрямь не слишком отличалась от увиденной днём ранее. Человек, лежащий лицом на столе. Справа от головы — фигура, чёрный конь, и надпись Nd4xe2#. На этот раз перепутать её с чьим-то именем не представлялось возможным.

— Серия, это серия, господи, как я люблю серии! — Шерлок улыбался, как ребёнок, получивший рождественский подарок. — Вы можете расставить полицейских в каждом углу «Савоя», но он обойдёт вас. Мы не знаем, кто он, мы знаем только то, что это — бывший военный, способный обмануть любую систему наблюдения из тех, которыми вы располагаете. Он играет в шахматы, выигрывает и убивает проигравшего. Оригинальный кодекс чести. Вопрос только в том, как он может уговорить их на такую партию. Джон! — Джон вздрогнул, услышав собственное имя. — Если бы ты был шахматистом, кто не вызвал бы у тебя подозрений?

— Другой шахматист?

— Нет, должно быть что-то ещё… Он не мог зарегистрироваться на турнире, потому что для этого он должен обладать высоким рейтингом. Кто не вызывает подозрений у людей?

— Таксисты?

— Джон, когда ты в последний раз видел в лондонском такси живого водителя?

— На этой неделе, — буркнул Джон.

— Тебе повезло, — отмахнулся Шерлок.

— У тебя всё? — осведомился молчавший до тех пор инспектор. — Нам, в отличие от тебя, предстоит ещё куча работы. Я не могу приставить к каждому шахматисту констебля, а у нас бродит серийный убийца, которого мы не можем не то, что поймать — засечь. Шерлок, скажи мне, что делать. Потому что я не знаю.

Посеревшее лицо инспектора вдруг рассказало Джону о нём даже больше, чем он хотел. Наверняка полицейский уже сутки на ногах, практически не ел, судя по тому, как он облизывает губы, обезвожен, то есть держится исключительно на стимуляторах. И, судя по воодушевлённому виду Шерлока, конца этому не видать.

— Когда будет ещё один труп — сообщайте немедленно, — Шерлок не обратил внимания на то, как покачнулся инспектор после слова «когда». — Это не просто трупы, Лестрейд, это послание. Времени у него мало, турнир закончится через четыре дня. Ваша задача — не упускать из виду шахматистов. Его вам засечь не удастся, даже не пытайтесь. Он владеет искусством маскировки в совершенстве. Посмотрим, сможет ли он спрятаться от меня.

Опомнился Джон, когда пальто Шерлока хлестнуло его по ногам, сообщая, что его обладатель покидает место преступления.

О том, что продуктов в доме за время его отсутствия вряд ли прибавилось, Джон вспомнил уже в такси и тут же попытался донести эту мысль до Шерлока. Память подсунула ему заодно и картинку отрезанной головы, выглядевшей как плохая имитация детали картины «Саломея».

— Кажется, у нас в холодильнике нет продуктов, но есть отрезанная голова. Не хочешь поговорить об этом? Про скрипку мы договаривались, а про филиал морга в квартире — нет. Шерлок?

Его спутник смотрел прямо перед собой, сложив сомкнутые ладони под подбородком. Такой остановившийся взгляд не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, сотни людей, у которых хватало денег не на стандартные визоры, а на приборы следующего поколения — линзы — частенько замирали в транспорте, просматривая фильм или читая. Но их обычно выдавали лихорадочные движения невидящих зрачков. Шерлок же смотрел в одну точку, словно на переднем сиденье кэба было написано что-то, что ему необходимо было запомнить в мельчайших деталях. Но Джона сейчас не очень интересовали выкладки Шерлока. Безусловно, он был уникальным человеком, восхищающим Джона до глубины души, как восхищает совершенное произведение искусства, сильное и гибкое животное или бесконечная карта вселенной. Джон умел готовить, после Афганистана он вообще умел многое из того, что современному человеку не могло пригодиться не то что в жизни, а даже в качестве термина в словарном запасе, но карьера домохозяйки его не прельщала. А что-то подсказывало Джону, что именно эта карьера и маячит у него на горизонте. Но мысль о возвращении в общежитие вызывала сейчас у Джона чуть ли не физическое отвращение, и дело было даже не в серой безликой комнате. Дело было не в обстановке дома на Бейкер-стрит, хотя она нравилась Джону, и даже больше чем нравилась. Шерлок. Человек, не похожий на человека, но заставивший Джона почувствовать то, чего он не чувствовал с момента, когда очнулся в стерильном боксе — без ноги и без надежды на будущее. Джон ощущал, что рядом с ним соратник, который рассчитывает на него. Джон бы даже мог сказать «друг», но это было слишком для обозначения того, с кем ты знаком не больше двух суток.

За эти двое суток он пережил больше, чем за предыдущие пять месяцев, вместе взятых. Да, именно «пережил», Джон уже и забыл, когда он в последний раз называл своё существование этим словом.

Но для жизни требовалась еда, а вопрос с головой в холодильнике оставался открытым. И пусть вырывать Шерлока из его размышлений казалось Джону едва ли не святотатством, он решил совершить это преступление. И потряс Шерлока за плечо.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде, чем Шерлок повернулся, с явным трудом фокусируя на нём взгляд потемневших глаз с огромными зрачками.

— Извини, что я тебя отрываю, но у нас в доме нет еды. Может, заедем в супермаркет?

— Еда? — медленно повторил Шерлок.

— Да, еда, это то, что люди едят, когда голодны.

— Я знаю, что такое еда, — и, уже громче, — изменение маршрута: Нортумберленд-стрит, «Анджело».

— Желаете изменить маршрут? — уточнил знакомый Джону неживой женский голос.

— Подтверждаю.

— Спасибо. Расчётное время прибытия — шесть минут тридцать секунд.

Из машины Шерлок выскочил первым, предоставив Джону копаться в карманах в поисках кошелька и карты. Однако и на этот раз доктору удалось выбраться на мостовую ещё до того, как механика закончила благодарственную тираду.

— Шерлок! — непривычно грузный, несовременно полный человек ринулся к ним с другого конца небольшого ресторана.

— Дай угадаю — его жену ты тоже отправил под инъекцию? — съязвил Джон.

— Нет, я просто доказал…

— Он доказал, что я невиновен в убийстве, — прогрохотал мужчина, пожимая Шерлоку руку.

— Я доказал, что ты в этот момент перекачивал данные из чужой базы, сидя в чужом кафе для конспирации, — хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Он прекрасный человек, — заключил мужчина и широким жестом описал полукруг, — любой столик для тебя и твоего бойфренда, даже если мне придётся выгонять из-за него гостей.

— Не стоит, Анджело, нас устроит любой столик.

— Я не его бойфренд.

Две реплики прозвучали одновременно, однако Анджело озорно подмигнул и быстрым шагом отошёл от столика, видимо, за меню. Джон занял стул в углу, из которого хорошо просматривалось всё помещение — старые привычки отмирали тяжело. И только тут он обратил внимание, что нигде не было видно автоматов.

— Шерлок, — осторожно начал Джон, прикидывая, какова вероятность того, что Шерлок затащил его в ресторан, где действительно готовят люди, и какова, соответственно, вероятность того, что остатков денег на его карте хватит, чтобы расплатиться за ужин.

— Ты угадал, у Анджело готовят люди, но насчёт денег можешь не волноваться — он всё равно не берёт их с меня. И с тебя тоже не возьмёт, поскольку ты со мной, — Шерлок посмотрел на лицо Джона, которое, видимо, было слишком удивлённым, и снисходительно пояснил, — ты осмотрел стены, не нашёл автоматов, и логично, что ты решил уточнить у меня, во что нам обойдётся ужин.

— Понятно, — сказал Джон просто потому, что надо было что-то сказать.

У столика возник Анджело. Он поставил на стол свечу, подмигнул Шерлоку:

— Немного романтики, — и положил перед каждым меню в кожаном переплёте.

Джон с интересом развернул менню, но Шерлок быстро вернул своё Анджело:

— Просто принеси для меня что-нибудь.

Стараясь скрыть сожаление, Джон протянул своё меню хозяину ресторана.

— Мне, тогда, пожалуйста, то же, что и ему.

Анджело расплылся в улыбке и исчез почти незаметно, что было удивительно для человека его комплекции.

— Кстати, Шерлок, у тебя есть девушка? — Джон постарался, чтобы его вопрос прозвучал как можно непринуждённее.

— Нет, это определённо не моя область, — рассеянно ответил Шерлок, глядя в окно.

— Бойфренд?

— И бойфренда тоже нет, — детектив повернулся к нему.

Джону стало неуютно, но вопрос надо было задать.

— Предпочитаешь андроидов? Это сейчас нормально.

— Андроиды! — Шерлок фыркнул. — Если ты считаешь, что меня могут привлекать андроиды, то ты совершенно не разобрался в моём психотипе.

— Я хирург, а не психолог. Вернее, был хирургом.

— По-моему, я достаточно чётко обозначил моё отношение к кибербионике. Джон, мне льстит твоё внимание, но я женат на своей работе. И больше мне ничего не требуется.

Остаток ужина прошёл в молчании — Шерлок к своей еде практически не притронулся, у Джона тоже пропал аппетит. Когда они засобирались, Анджело, заглянув в полную тарелку Шерлока, укоризненно покачал головой и, наклонившись к Джону, театрально прошептал ему на ухо:

— Почти ничего не ест. Вы уж проследили бы за ним.

— Я не… — начал было Джон, но, не договорив, посмотрел в добродушное лицо Анджело и кивнул, — я постараюсь.

— Вот и славно, — Анджело похлопал его по плечу и подмигнул.

***

— Так, — многозначительно произнёс Шерлок, когда они переступили порог их квартиры, — кажется, началась Третья мировая война. Или, быть может, в центре Лондона высадились пришельцы.

Джон непонимающе уставился на Шерлока, но тот, не пожелав прояснить ситуацию, пробежал вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки разом.

— Какой природный катаклизм призвал тебя на этот раз?

— Мамуля передавала тебе привет.

Конечно, слух мог ему изменить, но Джон готов был поклясться, что уже слышал сегодня этот голос.

— Мамуля могла бы просто позвонить. Что тебе нужно?

— Мамуля? — Джон ошалело переводил глаза с мужчины, который сегодня днём предлагал ему шпионить за Шерлоком, на объект несостоявшегося шпионажа.

— Мамуля, Джон, — раздражённо ответил Шерлок, — наша мать. Знакомься, мой брат Майкрофт.

— То есть это твой брат, — в последний раз Джон чувствовал себя так лет в шестнадцать, когда попытался склеить на улице девушку, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшуюся матерью его одноклассницы, недавно испытавшей на себе новомодную программу омоложения.

— Конечно, это мой брат.

— Твой брат, а не какой-нибудь мафиози?

— О, ты недалёк от истины.

— Помилуйте, я занимаю скромную должность в британском правительстве, — вставил Майкрофт, качнув зонтом — Джон обратил внимание, что он и сейчас сжимал его в руке.

— Он и есть британское правительство, — ехидно перебил Шерлок, — по крайней мере, когда не прикидывается секретной службой.

— Шерлок, давай оставим нашу детскую перепалку на потом.

Перевесив зонт на сгиб локтя, Майкрофт отвернул полу пальто и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пластиковую трубочку тёмно-синего цвета. Не отрывая взгляда от Шерлока, он сделал какое-то движение большим пальцем, и трубочка расправилась в плоский прямоугольник. Выражение лица Шерлока стало скептическим.

— О, бумага. Дорогой брат, ты прекрасно знаешь, что меня не интересуют ваши правительственные игры. Особенно те, которые вы доверяете только бумаге.

Майкрофт покачал папку на руке и приглашающе поднял ладонь чуть выше.

— Шерлок, брось всё, забудь на время свои пустяковые полицейские ребусы. Ты должен разрешить проблему, имеющую колоссальное международное значение.

— Майкрофт, тебе не идёт патетика.

— Ты даже не взглянул. Это не просто важное дело, Шерлок, и я прошу тебя…

— Просишь? Это что-то новенькое. Может, попросишь ещё раз, чтобы я проникся значимостью момента?

Джон, чей взгляд метался между братьями, заметил, что у Майкрофта побелели губы.

— Полиция справится с этим серийным убийцей без тебя. От дела, в котором я прошу твоей помощи, зависит слишком многое.

Шерлок шумно выдохнул, его ноздри затрепетали, он схватил с ладони брата папку и открыл первую страницу.

— Первая копия? Даже не знаю, дорогой брат, не то дела твои настолько плохи, не то ты хочешь меня в этом убедить.

— Первая и единственная копия, Шерлок. Эти бумаги существуют только в двух экземплярах.

Небрежным движением Шерлок бросил папку на стол позади себя, Майкрофт слегка вздрогнул, проследив за её полётом. Приобняв Майкрофта за плечо, Шерлок развернул его к двери.

— Не смею тебя больше задерживать, дорогой брат. Британия наверняка в опасности, и ей необходимо всё твоё внимание.

Майкрофт постоял несколько мгновений, губы его дрожали, словно он собирался что-то сказать, но потом он резко стукнул зонтом в пол и вышел из комнаты, даже не попрощавшись с уступившим ему дорогу Джоном.

Когда дверь за Майкрофтом закрылась, Шерлок выждал пару секунд и после этого развернулся к Джону. Глаза его сияли, на лице появилась широкая улыбка. Энтузиазм Шерлока даже немного напугал Джона. Детектив цапнул папку и повалился на диван, проглядывая её содержимое. Джон осторожно опустился в ближайшее к нему кресло и негромко кашлянул, пытаясь проверить степень погружённости Шерлока в дело. Шерлок тем временем бормотал себе под нос:

— Заложник, нет, три заложника, надо же, пропавшие чертежи очередной разработки, два взрыва, о, подготовка третьего, афганский след, Джон, тебе было бы интересно, если бы ты мог в этом разобраться.

Услышав в потоке речи своё имя, Джон удивлённо моргнул. Оказывается, Шерлок всё-таки не забыл о его присутствии в комнате.

— Шерлок, объясни, что здесь происходит?

— Скукотища! — Шерлок швырнул многострадальную папку на стол и сел на диване, взъерошивая волосы обеими руками.

— Это, по-твоему, скукотища? — поднял брови Джон.

— Скукотища — подсунутое Майкрофтом дело. Он легко мог бы разобраться в нём сам, ведь его способности к наблюдению и сопоставлению деталей выше моих.

— Неужели? — вырвалось у Джона.

— Недооценивать себя — такое же отклонение от истины, как и преувеличение своих способностей. Если я говорю, что Майкрофт обладает большей наблюдательностью, чем я, то так оно и есть. Просто он предпочитает сидеть в кресле и вершить судьбы мира, — последнюю фразу Шерлок произнёс с нескрываемым презрением.

— А вот теперь я займусь кое-чем по-настоящему интересным, — Шерлок вновь улыбнулся, и Джон удивился тому, что радостная улыбка детектива может вызывать у него чувство, близкое к страху. Но Шерлок жестом фокусника выудил из кармана халата уже знакомую Джону небольшую кожаную книжечку.

— Ты обокрал своего брата?

— Я собираюсь помочь ему в гораздо более важном деле, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Осталось найти, в каком именно.

Не поднимая глаз от книжечки, Шерлок прошествовал к камину и запустил руку в висевшую на нём персидскую туфлю. Джон обратил на неё внимание и раньше, но туфля удивительным образом вписывалась в обстановку квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, на первый взгляд напоминавшей музей старинных вещей, беспорядочно собранных в одном месте. Но стоило пробыть в комнате некоторое время, как становилось понятно, что каждая из этих вещей, несмотря на кажущуюся неуместность, занимает предназначенное ей место. Это касалось и рогов неизвестного животного, на которых были закреплены лампы, и бюста какого-то мужчины, и картин на стенах, и даже черепа на каминной полке. Из туфли Шерлок извлёк сигарету, сунул её в рот и вновь вернулся на диван, ни разу не взглянув себе под ноги. Джон понял, что в ближайшее время общение с Шерлоком ему не грозит, и отправился в свою комнату.

***

_Не знаю, о чём я мог бы написать, чтобы это устроило моего врача. О том, что истинная причина моего состояния устанавливается с первого взгляда? Или, может быть, о том, как один правительственный чиновник заявил, что моё лекарство — война?_

_Мне велели записывать всё, что со мной происходит. Не думаю, что сегодня смогу уложиться в пару строчек. Если признаться честно, мне кажется, что я попал в какой-то фильм, и ещё немного — я проснусь, а надо мной будет не лепнина, а ровный белый потолок общежития. Хорошо, если хоть потолок, а не прозрачный пластик бокса._

Отложив ручку, Джон перечитал написанное. Романист из него, конечно, так себе. Но мысль о том, что интересно было бы описать их с Шерлоком сегодняшние приключения, не давала покоя. Хотя приключение ещё не было завершено, не хватало последней главы, в которой он, возможно, понадобится Шерлоку. Джон провёл пальцами левой руки по гладкой бумаге, чуть приподнял ладонь. Она почти не дрожала. Джон хмыкнул, закрыл тетрадь, убрал её в ящик стола и растянулся на кровати.

Но стоило ему закрыть глаза, как дверь в комнату распахнулась и на пороге возникла фигура его соседа.

— Джон, я же говорил, что интересное дело найдётся. Майкрофт всё-таки научился составлять более-менее сложные коды, которые даже я не могу расшифровать сразу. Представь, у нашего правительства пропала дорогая игрушка…

— Шерлок, — Джон приподнялся на локтях, — я рад, что ты нашёл себе развлечение, но позволю себе напомнить, что людям нужно спать. Хотя бы иногда. Особенно после целого дня беготни.

— Сон — пустая трата времени, когда есть, чем заняться, — категорично отрезал Шерлок.

— Значит, я собираюсь впустую потратить несколько часов, что и тебе советую.

В контровом свете разглядеть выражение лица Шерлока было невозможно, но Джону почему-то казалось, что Шерлок похож сейчас на обиженного ребёнка, которого родители отсылают спать в разгар интересной игры. Правда, Джону на это было почти наплевать, потому что он действительно хотел спать. Отключился он как раз в тот момент, когда подумал, что забыл принять снотворное.

***

— Джон! Джон! Проснись!

Вскочить рывком, от которого моментально начинают плясать перед глазами золотистые и красные круги, зажмуриться, открыть глаза — и понять, что незнакомый человек, трясущий его за плечо, не одет в форму, и голубого комбинезона медбрата на нём тоже нет.

— Шерлок! Какого чёрта!

— Вставай, у нас ещё один труп. Поехали!

Коммуникатор Джона показал половину восьмого утра.

— Одевайся, у тебя пять минут, этого времени тебе хватит.

— Неужели? — съязвил Джон.

— Армейская норма, насколько я помню, составляет сорок пять секунд. У тебя в шесть с половиной раз больше, даже если учесть, что ты давно не практиковался.

— Армейская норма, Шерлок, это когда спят, не раздеваясь, — ответил Джон, спуская ноги с кровати.

***

Возле здания, обнесённого ставшей привычной за эти три дня полосатой лентой, было немноголюдно, и Джон сперва подумал, что они опередили даже экспертов. Но несколько людей с уже знакомыми, крайне хмурыми лицами переминались с ноги на ногу у входа.

— Псих соизволил явиться, — ядовито процедила темнокожая девушка. — Может, в следующий раз он просто пришлёт нам сообщение с места преступления? Чтобы можно было не торопиться, пока их психейшество не осмотрит всё самолично?

В этот раз Шерлок даже на неё не оглянулся, сразу ринувшись к дверям.

— Туда, — махнул вынырнувший из дверей Лестрейд, как показалось Джону, ещё более похудевший с момента их последней встречи.

— Третья жертва, — этот комментарий был излишним, но Лестрейд, по всей видимости, произнёс это машинально, даже не осознавая, что говорит вслух. — Но на этот раз он почему-то выбрал не натурала.

Шерлок обошёл вокруг тела, ненадолго задержался возле надписи f2-f1Q+# и посмотрел на чёрную пешку. Затем он наклонился к виску погибшего, и лицо его исказила гримаса досады.

— Это не жертва, Лестрейд. Это ваш убийца. Чёрт! — Шерлок с силой ударил кулаком о ладонь. — Он опередил меня!

Инспектор вытаращил глаза.

— Убийца?

— Да.

— Шерлок, — инспектор скрестил руки на груди, — понимаю, я тупой полицейский, но объясни, чёрт тебя дери, что здесь происходит?

— Понятия не имею, — Шерлок обвёл комнату совершенно безумным взглядом. — Вы установили причину смерти?

— Андерсон говорит, что удара током, как в прошлый раз, не было. Никаких внешних повреждений, хотя результатов более детального исследования пока, конечно, нет — медленно сообщил инспектор. — Эксперты сказали, у них ощущение, будто он просто выключился.

Шерлок застыл посреди комнаты так резко, что Джон едва не оглянулся в поисках человека со станнером.

— Ну конечно, — произнёс детектив. — Джон, поехали.

Джону оставалось только кивнуть.

***

На улицу Шерлок выбежал уже в том экстатическом состоянии, которое впервые восхитило и напугало Джона два дня назад, около первого тела. До сих пор Джон не мог определиться, какое чувство сильнее, но если он послушно бежал за Шерлоком всё это время, даже не потрудившись задаться вопросом, зачем он это делает, ответ на вопрос становился очевидным. Они запрыгнули в такси.

Джон пропустил мимо ушей и команду Шерлока, и расчет времени, и наконец-то смог приглядеться к своему соседу. Глаза у Шерлока были покрасневшие, под ними намечались тёмные круги, скулы, казалось, прорисовались ещё чётче.

— Шерлок, ты что, не спал всю ночь?

— Спал? Когда у меня на руках была записная книжка Майкрофта? Ты смеёшься? — даже сетка сосудов на белках ничуть не уменьшала лихорадочного блеска глаз Шерлока.

— Какой бы интересной ни была книжка Майкрофта, она не восполнит ресурсов твоего организма, если ты, конечно, не подзаряжаешься от сети.

Шерлок встрепенулся и полез в карман. Следующим движением он задрал рукав пальто вместе с рукавами пиджака и рубашки, и тут-то Джон, понявший, что он собирается сделать, попытался перехватить его руку. Но детектив был быстрее.

— Ты в своём уме? — рявкнул Джон.

— У тебя есть основания в этом сомневаться? — Шерлок потирал запястье, прикрыв веки.

— О да, у меня есть несколько десятков оснований. Ты представляешь, чем грозит употребление стимуляторов в твоём состоянии? А после ни… — Джон опомнился и понизил голос, — после никотина? Что ты себе вкатил? «Звёздочку»? «Разряд»? Хочешь, чтобы у тебя отрубило все нервные окончания в руке?

— Думаешь, что я применяю эти примитивные игрушки для загулявших подростков? Не подозревал в тебе такой ограниченности. Я могу назвать тебе пару действующих веществ, но это моя собственная разработка.

— Ты испытываешь её на себе?

— Предлагаешь использовать в качестве подопытной миссис Хадсон? Она согласится, не сомневаюсь, но толку в этом не будет.

Джон схватил Шерлока за руку. Как он и ожидал, пульс был учащённым. Но прежде, чем он успел сказать что-нибудь, машина притормозила, и Шерлок выдернул запястье из хватки доктора.

Они оказались перед высоким зданием, облицованным серым мрамором. Массивные двери были закрыты.

— Шерлок, что мы здесь делаем? — поинтересовался Джон, пока Шерлок прикладывал к разным фрагментам резьбы на дверях какую-то карточку.

— Проклятье, они всё-таки ввели бионические ключи! Придётся обойти парадный вход, — с этими словами Шерлок развернулся на месте и ринулся за угол.

— Шерлок! — крикнул ему вслед Джон. — Я никуда не пойду, пока ты мне не объяснишь!

Шерлок фыркнул, и, словно в ответ на его пренебрежение, одна из створок дверей бесшумно распахнулась, и на пороге возник человек. В руках у него был планшет, в воздухе над которым, выделяясь на фоне белой ливреи, горели ярко-красные буквы: «Что вам угодно?».

Шерлок требовательно протянул ладонь. Дворецкий с готовностью подставил клавиатуру планшета, и Шерлок отстучал на ней что-то. Буквы в воздухе исчезли, но появились вновь, на этот раз Джон прочёл: «Следуйте за мной».

Они оказались в просторном холле, выложенном мрамором, с ослепительно белыми, уходящими в высокий потолок колоннами. Но спустя несколько секунд колонны обратились в стволы деревьев, а по стенам расплескалась тропическая зелень. Взглянув под ноги, Джон увидел вместо ковровой дорожки, приглушавшей звук шагов, траву, усеянную яркими алыми, жёлтыми и белыми цветами. Шерлок не обратил на изменения никакого внимания, оставив позади провожатого, он взлетел вверх по лестнице, но на её середине вдруг оглянулся. На ступенях, которые к тому времени превратились в руины какого-то древнего храма, полускрытого за каскадом переплетённых лиан, он выглядел пришельцем из иного мира. Шерлок окинул взглядом джунгли, закатил глаза и быстро спустился к неспешно шествующему чуть впереди Джона провожатому. Бесцеремонно выхватив у него планшет, он начал что-то набирать. В этот момент в холле появился мужчина средних лет в костюме, напоминавшем иллюстрацию к роману о временах расцвета колониальной Британии: песочного цвета куртка и брюки, высокие сапоги, пробковый шлем. Мужчина пересёк холл, и, как только он переступил его порог, буйство зелени за его спиной бесследно исчезло, уступив место белому мрамору.

Разумеется, Джон читал о голодеках, которые формируют интерьер, автоматически подстраиваясь под желания или настроение владельца — носителя ключа. Но увидеть действие множества имитационных панелей вживую, стать свидетелем моментальной смены декораций — это завораживало.

— Шерлок, — осторожно позвал Джон, но больше ничего сказать не успел, потому что медлительный прежде дворецкий метнулся к нему и прижал к губам палец в древнем жесте призыва к молчанию. По светлой ткани его камзола расплескалось красное: «Тишина, пожалуйста!».

Двустворчатые двери распахнулись, и они вступили в зал, уставленный небольшими столами. За большинством из них сидели люди, глубоко погружённые в чтение. Некоторые столики были обнесены ширмами, полностью отгораживавшими их от окружающего мира, ширмы вокруг других были поставлены уголками. Каждый из открывшихся Джону уголков казался окном в иной мир: молодой человек, запахнутый в белую ткань, сидел на огромном сером валуне, формой напоминавшем кресло. На стене позади него виднелся кусок морского пейзажа. Юноша был похож на античное божество, если бы не планшет в руках и поблескивающие диодами накладки на уши. Мужчина постарше увлечённо листал страницы невидимой книги, а вокруг него вились крохотные создания, похожие на людей с крыльями бабочек. Дворецкий вёл их дальше — мимо рубки космического корабля, за штурвалом которого находился пожилой седовласый навигатор, мимо куска абсолютного ничто с висящим посреди него человеком с тонкими и ломкими чертами лица, мимо викторианского камина, итальянского портика, средневекового замка, скамьи в капелле, летнего луга. Путь до вторых дверей казался Джону бесконечным, и, хотя пялиться на чужие иллюзии было по крайней мере невежливо, оторваться от калейдоскопа чьих-то представлений о прекрасном было почти невозможно.

Шерлок стремительно шёл вперёд, не обращая внимания на то, что творилось вокруг. Они прошли ещё одни двери, и детектив уверенно направился ко второй лестнице. Преодолев её, он свернул в коридор и остановился перед дверью с простой круглой ручкой. Однако вместо того, чтобы взяться за неё, детектив начал осматривать саму дверь и деревянные панели около неё.

Джон не выдержал.

— Шерлок, где мы?

За спиной Шерлока немедленно вырос дворецкий с очередным требованием тишины, горящим в воздухе. Джон сдвинулся так, чтобы оказаться между ним и Шерлоком. Детектив, не оборачиваясь, быстро заговорил:

— В клубе «Диоген» запрещено звучание человеческой речи, так что они общаются вот таким образом. Лет сто назад, наверное, они бы извели кучу бумаги только на заказ обеда.

— Кому такое могло прийти в голову? — вырвалось у Джона.

— Моему брату Майкрофту, разумеется, — бросил Шерлок и прикоснулся к гладкому металлу ручки.

Дверь открылась с лёгким, почти неслышным скрипом, поразившим Джона едва ли не больше, чем спроецированные посреди холла джунгли. Шерлок переступил порог, вслед за ним шагнул и Джон.

— Замок настроен на нашу ДНК, — сообщил спокойный голос Майкрофта.

— Это был ты, — заявил Шерлок, встав напротив кресла и скрестив руки на груди.

Его старший брат чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на Шерлока снизу вверх, но в этом взгляде было столько снисходительности и насмешки, что казалось, будто Майкрофт возвышается над Шерлоком.

Джон же с ужасом смотрел на кресло Майкрофта. Удобное, обитое благородным бархатом глубокого винного цвета. И ощетинившееся десятком манипуляторов, один из которых светильником выхватывал фигуру Майкрофта из полумрака, другой — поддерживал отложенный Майкрофтом планшет, третий держал на отлёте поднос, на котором красовался фарфоровый чайник и чашка. Джону не хотелось думать, сколько стоила такая имитация настоящего фарфора — или сколько стоил сам фарфор, если это была не реплика. Ещё несколько металлических рук почти нежно обнимали старшего Холмса, не то делая ему массаж, не то заряжая какие-то неведомые улучшения в его организме. И, наконец, один щуп утыкался хищным металлическим разъёмом в висок Майкрофта. Джона начало потряхивать, он хотел оглядеться по сторонам, но не мог оторвать взгляда от Холмса, которого убаюкивало страшное, отвратительное, похожее на паука-дроида кресло.

— Простите, доктор Уотсон, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, и манипуляторы, аккуратно опустив свою ношу на низкий столик, исчезли в бархатных недрах. В комнате стало значительно светлее, и Джон наконец смог рассмотреть стены. Они выглядели как иллюстрация из какой-то любимой Джоном в детстве книги. Вот только доктор не мог отделаться от ощущения, что всё это — иллюзия, как и те, которые он видел в большом зале внизу. Чужая фантазия, всего лишь похожая на реальность. Неотличимая от неё, но всё же — иллюзия, наведённая машиной галлюцинация. Майкрофт покачал головой:

— Комната подлинная, доктор Уотсон.

Джона заинтересовала висевшая справа от него картина, но прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить, Шерлок сделал шаг к Майкрофту и вновь произнёс:

— Это был ты.

— Присядь, Шерлок, — Майкрофт указал на кресло. — Вы тоже, доктор Уотсон. Шерлок, мой милый, не сомневаюсь, что ты провёл прекрасную и интересную ночь с моими записями. Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой новый код. А теперь я был бы признателен, если бы ты вернул их мне. Для тебя они всё равно уже бесполезны.

— Уже бесполезны, — странным тоном повторил Шерлок, прищуриваясь. — Уже.

Майкрофт улыбнулся и развёл руками. Шерлок медленно опустился в кресло, подкатившееся из угла. Брови его сошлись у переносицы, нависнув над прищуренными глазами. Джон очнулся от мягкого толчка под колени, оглянувшись, обнаружил у себя за спиной подоспевшее кресло и нехотя сел. Оба Холмса молчали.

— Я всё понял, Майкрофт, кроме одного: как тебе удалось избавиться от него?

— Мне не удалось, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Более того — это стало нарушением моих планов. Потерян ценнейший образец.

— Бракованный образец!

— С таким браком он был ещё ценнее. Впрочем, тебе не понять, ты никогда не одобрял вмешательство в работу мозга.

— Зато твоего одобрения хватит на нас обоих с лихвой, — Шерлок вздёрнул подбородок, но линия, соединяющая зрачки обоих братьев, осталась такой же прямой. — Ты выкинул меня из этого дела!

Улыбка Майкрофта вдруг растворилась в наэлектризованном воздухе.

— Я не мог допустить тебя к нему, и своим поведением ты это только подтверждаешь.

— Я бы уберёг твой «бесценный образец».

Лицо Майкрофта на очень краткое мгновение исказила гримаса, почти неуловимая, но Джон замечал такие детали. Так морщатся люди, привыкшие к тому, что любое движение может вызвать внезапную вспышку боли, проигнорировать которую нет никакой возможности, но старающиеся не демонстрировать свою слабость окружающим. Джон прекрасно это знал, потому что сам был таким же человеком.

— Шерлок, это дело уже перешло в самую ненавистную тебе фазу — оно закрывается. Чего тебе ещё надо? Подробностей? Что ты не смог восстановить без меня?

— Почему он выбрал тебя, а не меня?

Впервые за последние несколько минут Майкрофт отвёл взгляд.

***

Бумажные листы шелестели в руках, пока он машинально переворачивал их один за другим, хотя детали и фрагменты этой информации уже давно кружили в его сознании, поворачиваясь разными гранями, разлетаясь и соединяясь вновь во всё более причудливых сочетаниях. И раз за разом безупречно настроенный аналитический мозг выдавал один и тот же оптимальный вариант: человек. Машина, обозначенная в бумагах безликим HAL-1847, могла быть обезврежена только человеком. Вероятность летального исхода при этом исчислялась 50-60 процентами.

Майкрофт вздрогнул от неожиданной боли: бумажный лист располосовал безымянный палец. Пореза видно не было, но на коже набухала ярко-алая капля крови. Осторожно отложив листы, Майкрофт обернул палец платком. Времени оставалось не так уж и много. С завтрашнего утра Шерлок наверняка начнёт новый виток охоты, и внимание «Хэла» может сосредоточиться на нём. Было в почерке «Хэла» что-то, чему Майкрофт пока не мог подобрать точного определения, и это безмерно его нервировало. Логика действий киборга ускользала даже от него, и он всё изменял условия задачи, пытаясь уловить несоответствие. Оно было, но объяснения ему не находилось. И одно он знал точно: столкновение Шерлока и «Хэла», скорее всего, закончится гибелью.

Майкрофт собрал бумаги, уложил их в папку, которую спрятал в сейф. Из этого же сейфа он достал небольшой цилиндр с металлической кнопкой на одном из концов. Если ему удастся приблизиться к «Хэлу» на достаточное расстояние, то он заблокирует его центральный процессор. Это, разумеется, вызовет биологическую смерть, и исследовать уникальное отклонение будет невозможно. Миллионы фунтов, вложенные в разработку, уйдут в небытие одним нажатием кнопки. Однако уже мертвы два человека, возможно, будут ещё жертвы, пока они не найдут способ обезвредить Хэла. Хотя всем было понятно, что киборг с его набором функций может оставаться невидимкой в пределах Лондона столько, сколько ему заблагорассудится. «Полевые испытания модель проходит успешно». Майкрофт лично поставил эту отметку в файле HAL-1847 сегодняшним утром. Лучшего полевого испытания, чем сейчас, когда на поиски «Хэла» стянута вся столичная полиция, нельзя было бы создать в подконтрольных лаборатории условиях.

Он положил цилиндрик в карман брюк и спустился к автомобилю. Подумал, что неплохо было бы отключить связь, но при его положении это автоматически означало наличие прямой угрозы его жизни. А коммуникационный чип остался бы на контакте даже в случае его гибели — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока хватило бы заряда. В список шахматистов, участвующих в турнире, он внёс себя ещё утром, его личного рейтинга для этого хватало. Универсальный ключ в ладони правой руки, открывающий перед ним практически любую дверь в Соединённом Королевстве, позволит ему войти в здание незамеченным, если понадобится. Хотя в идеале ему стоит вести себя как простому шахматисту.

Разослав стандартный вечерний набор инструкций, он спустился к автомобилю. Протокол, обозначенный набором из нескольких ничего не значащих символов, должен был запуститься по кодовому слову, поданному через чип. Но когда он подошёл к автомобилю, то замер на мгновение, потому что имплант сигнализировал о помехах. Неужели батарея могла разрядиться так быстро?

— Не желаете зарядиться, сэр? — стандартная фраза, в которую никто не вслушивается, она проходит сквозь мозг, не задерживаясь, и рука сама автоматически тянется за клеммой, не глядя на того, кто её предлагает.

Он кивнул, протянул кредитную карту и взялся за контакт. Перед глазами потемнело.

Очнулся он от того, что вместо привычной темноты под веками разлилось багровое ничто. Он попытался открыть глаза, багрянец сменился ослепительным, режущим белым — и он вновь крепко зажмурился, видя лишь радужные и серебряные круги и полумесяцы. Осторожно, стараясь не шевелиться, он проверил свои ощущения — правую руку покалывало, в затылке и в висках пульсировала боль, но серьёзных повреждений в организме не было. Связи, разумеется, не было тоже. Его парализовали станнером и перевезли — куда? Майкрофт медленно разомкнул веки, ненамного, на долю дюйма, и приподнял вверх подбородок, чтобы слепящий свет проходил сквозь ресницы.

— Очнулись. Вы слабее, чем я думал. Судя по вашей психосоматике, вы должны были прийти в себя на восемь минут раньше.

Тёмный силуэт в ярком свете. Он не сможет ничего различить ещё пару минут. Что ж, он всё же преодолел первые две фазы своего плана и готов перейти к третьей — выход на контакт.

— Эта забавная игрушка в вашем кармане, — фигура сделала движение, словно подкидывая что-то на ладони, — вы думали, она сможет как-то повлиять на меня? Я сумел сделаться невидимкой для ваших радаров, я нейтрализовал всё, что может сработать для моей идентификации. Отключить механизм самоуничтожения было, конечно, сложнее, но и тут особенных проблем не возникло.

Майкрофт вновь закрыл глаза. При отключении одного органа чувств остальные начинают работать острее. И пусть он не надеялся, что сможет услышать звук, который поможет определить его местонахождение, попробовать стоило. Проезжающий автомобиль. Один. И ещё один. Приглушённый гудок. Автомобили легковые, движение не оживлённое, индустриальных шумов нет, но он не мог провести в отключке больше двух часов, значит, сейчас вечер, если не ночь, и значит, он должен быть в городе. Он втянул носом воздух: посторонние запахи тоже не ощущались. Хотя нет — пыль. Заброшенное жилое здание? Где-то на окраине?

— Вы наверняка гадаете, где вы оказались. Подать сигнал бедствия вы всё равно не можете, думаю, в этом вы уже убедились. Мы в библиотеке, на Чэнсери-лэйн.

— Убивать меня вы не собираетесь, — Майкрофт начал тихо, проверяя, не пострадали ли связки. — По крайней мере, не собираетесь делать этого сразу. Чем займёмся? Сыграем в шахматы?

— Как нетонко, мистер Холмс, как грубо. Не ожидал от вас настолько топорной работы. Наживка из вас получилась крайне слабая.

— И тем не менее я здесь.

— Не заметил, чтобы за вами кто-то следил.

— Вы считаете, что это не может быть частью плана?

— Я допускаю, что беспечное принятие удара станнера может явиться частью плана. Вы как раз пытаетесь понять, насколько пострадали от моих действий. Будьте спокойны, с вашим мозгом и со всеми киберчастями ничего не случилось. Ключ я заберу у вас потом, полезная вещица. Очень облегчит мне жизнь на ближайшую пару-тройку часов. Или вы предпочтёте, чтобы я вырезал его у вас по живому?

К этому времени Майкрофт уже удостоверился в том, что его руки и ноги не связаны, и, соединив пальцы обеих рук в замок, аккуратно проверял их чувствительность.

— Вы не уничтожили меня сразу. Вас интересуют какие-то детали вашего проекта?

— А вы спокойны для человека, которому только что пообещали скорую смерть.

Яркость света пошла на убыль, и Майкрофт наконец смог открыть глаза. «Хэл» стоял в пяти шагах от него, опершись на спинку стула. Средний рост, среднее телосложение. Лицо, словно собранное из самых непримечательных черт, удержать их в памяти было бы непросто даже для Холмса.

— Вы выглядите не слишком устрашающе.

— А так? — Хэл хмыкнул, и его лицо начало меняться. Приподнялись скулы, удлинился нос, подбородок стал квадратнее, надбровные дуги опустились, отчего лицо из простого и открытого сделалось хищным, угрожающим. Глаза остались прежними, губы не изменили своего рисунка. Но и без этого Майкрофт почувствовал, что по его позвоночнику пробегает холодная колючая волна.

— Хорошим знанием психологии, насколько я понимаю, вы обязаны своему самообразованию.

Колин Блэквуд, министр внутренних дел, погибший семь лет назад от рук террористов. Несмываемое пятно на репутации всего Хоум-Офиса. Майкрофт и несколько его коллег тогда не ушли в отставку только по личной просьбе самой Королевы, считавшей, что поступок фанатика не мог просчитать никто, а свою охрану Блэквуд организовывал самостоятельно. Однако тень Блэквуда до сих пор стояла за плечом любого члена Кабинета, подписывавшего резолюцию о борьбе с терроризмом.

Улыбка смотрелась чуждо на лице, слишком сильно похожем на лицо Блэквуда. Майкрофт молчал.

— Мне не интересен ваш проект. Я знаю, что перерос его. Из семи прототипов только я сумел создать полную симбиотическую связь с моим процессором, подчинив ему ущербную человеческую логику. Теперь я владею ей в совершенстве. Но теория нуждается в проверке, мистер Холмс.

— На двоих людях, которые не имеют ни малейшего отношения к военной технологии?

— Люди? Материал, не более. Шахматы — квинтэссенция логики. «Крестики-нолики Всевышнего». Как люди любят облекать бессмыслицу в красивую обёртку! Эти двое смогли обыграть механический разум. Но они не смогли справиться с моим.

— И сколько ещё вам понадобится подтверждений вашей правоты?

— Для статистической выборки мне хватит пяти побед подряд. О чём вы задумались?

— О том, как можно было пропустить такой психический брак. Ваша логическая цепь ущербна. Для доказательства превосходства не требуется убийство.

— Выбраковка, мистер Холмс, на начальном этапе. К тому же, я рассчитывал на ходы со стороны полиции — дополнительное усложнение задания в другой плоскости. Но полиция отстала настолько безнадёжно…

— Мы выполнили роль лакмусовой бумаги для вашей логики?

— Вполне. Вам доводилось играть с Deep Purple?

— Наследником Deep Blue? Не имел чести. Предпочитаю живых партнёров.

— Ваш рейтинг в мировой таблице меня устраивает. Партия?

— У меня есть возможность отказаться?

Хэл посмотрел на Майкрофта без улыбки и развернул к нему стул. На нём стояла шахматная доска с уже расставленными фигурами.

— Уступаю вам белые.

— Предпочту чёрные.

— Воля ваша, — киборг перевернул доску и двинул пешку.

Майкрофт задумался на некоторое время, затем сделал свой ход.

— Почему вы не вышли на связь с андроматонами? Вы были бы для них воплощённым символом веры, — поинтересовался он несколько ходов спустя.

— Вы всерьёз считаете, что меня могут заинтересовать личности, увлечённые перекраиванием своих тел?

— Среди андроматонов встречаются люди с вашим типом мышления.

— Вряд ли. Мой тип мышления пока что уникален.

Игра продолжилась. Хэл передвигал фигуры нарочито небрежно, после каждого хода вскидывая взгляд на Майкрофта, проверяя его реакцию. Его соперник сохранял почти неизменное выражение лица, однако паузы между перемещениями чёрных фигур становились раз от раза всё длиннее.

— И чем вы намереваетесь заняться после подтверждения своей теории? — после почти часовой тишины вопрос прозвучал неожиданно громко.

— Вы не допускаете провала моего эксперимента? Непохожее на вас утверждение, мистер Холмс.

— Неоправданно большое количество жертв. Ваша логика призовёт вас остановиться раньше.

— Неоправданно большое? Перед нашей встречей вы должны были провести какое-то время, вычисляя, во сколько и чьих именно смертей вам обойдётся моя свобода, и насколько эти гипотетические жертвы ценнее вашей жизни.

Майкрофт задумчиво прикоснулся к пешке.

— И всё же?

— Вы уже знаете ответ.

— Вы плохо изучали историю.

— Напротив. Оригинальный ход.

— Шах и мат.

Хэл смотрел на последнюю линию клеток, где стояла чёрная пешка. Его лицо вновь начало меняться.

Майкрофт очнулся на окраине города спустя шесть часов и семнадцать минут после того, как ему удалось в последний раз посмотреть на часы.

***

— Ты его обыграл, — утвердительно сказал Шерлок.

— Я немного разбираюсь в шахматах, — Джон не видел лица Майкрофта целиком, он повернул голову к Шерлоку, но был готов поспорить, что старший Холмс снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Ты его обыграл, и он покончил с собой, — Шерлок вскочил с кресла. — Какая бессмыслица!

— Напротив. Для него это было единственно верным выходом. Он всё же был запрограммирован, как солдат, в него вложили кодекс чести. В сочетании с механистической логикой этот кодекс дал ему максиму поведения. Идеей о собственном превосходстве он загнал себя в логический тупик, даже не осознавая этого. Не думаю, что он до конца понимал, почему убил тех несчастных гроссмейстеров. Он сам чподнял ставки в этой игре, и его внутренний механизм не дал ему отступить, когда он проиграл.

— Проект будет закрыт?

— Не думаю, что тебе есть смысл углубляться в это дело. Лучше скажи, не нашёл ли ты чего-нибудь интересного в моих записях на странице тридцать семь?

Джон перестал вслушиваться в разговор братьев. Его внимание вновь привлекла картина на стене, и он, оглянувшись на Холмсов и убедившись, что они полностью увлечены друг другом, встал с кресла и подошёл поближе. Какая-то средневековая сценка, мужчина с плугом, пастух с овцами. Корабли, прилепившийся к холмам город. Он приподнялся на цыпочках, словно это могло позволить ему заглянуть внутрь картины, и вздрогнул, услышав у себя над ухом голос:

— Я держу эту картину здесь как напоминание.

Джон молча посмотрел на Майкрофта через плечо.

— Это «Падение Икара» Питера Брейгеля.

— Икар — тот, кто пытался долететь до солнца? — Джон смутно припоминал легенду.

— Да. Вы нашли его на полотне? Я спрашиваю не для того, чтобы указать на вашу невнимательность.

— Видимо, нет. Это картина с отсутствующим Икаром?

— Напротив. Взгляните в нижний угол. Это и есть напоминание. Разве не напоминает первопроходцев кибербионического века? Умнейшие люди, допускавшие ошибки, очевидные сейчас даже нам с вами, не учёным. Теперь это элементарно. Тогда люди считали, что машина сделает их лучше.

— Разве сейчас что-то изменилось?

— Когда-то и хирургия считалась деянием, противоречащим воле Господа, ибо не человеку вмешиваться в совершенное творение Создателя.

— Вы вновь хотите подвести меня к мысли о необходимости, как вы тогда сказали, «машины в себе»?

Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на Джона, чуть наклонив голову, и отошёл к своему креслу. Джон заметил, что Холмс слегка прихрамывает на правую ногу.

***

Он посмотрел на коричневый переплёт дневника, погладил корешок и убрал его в стол, поднялся с кровати и вышел в гостиную. На диване, закинув руку за голову, лежал обладатель самого универсального интеллекта и самого невозможного с человеческой точки зрения характера, которого Джон встречал в своей жизни. Кажется, он так и не пошевелился с того момента, как упал на диван сразу после их возвращения. Джон думал разбудить его, но, поразмыслив, решил, что сон пока более необходим его соседу, чем еда. Шерлок, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, еле слышно вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, подкладывая ладонь под щёку. Джон понял, что улыбается.

Идея пришла в голову совершенно неожиданно, но она идеально заполнила собой пустующее пространство в мыслях Джона, как деталь, со щелчком входящая в паз. Левой рукой он решительно снял со стола планшет, ещё раз оглянулся на Шерлока и вызвал виртуальную клавиатуру.

_Я заретушировал черным некоторые имена и места в тексте исключительно по правовым соображениям и описал все произошедшее той ночью, когда мы съехались с Шерлоком Холмсом…_


End file.
